Generally, a three-point seatbelt has a retractor at the upper end thereof. The middle and lower end portions of the seatbelt are attached to both sides of a rear-seat passenger.
The retractor of the three-point seatbelt for a rear middle-seat passenger is preferably disposed at a rear roof rail. The rear roof rail installed with the retractor should firmly be formed for withstanding heavy load, and the retractor should appropriately be placed without interrupting the rear vision of the vehicle.